


Gifted Rather than Special

by livelaughlove



Series: Flashpoint Drabbles [2]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's life hasn't been easy and he finds some parallels between his life and the life of the boy in 'Unconditional Love'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifted Rather than Special

"I prefer gifted as well." Spike flinched even as he said the words. Sarge and the mother turned to look at him but he continued to stare at the screen.

' _Wonderful,'_ he grumbled to himself  _'Now I'm going to have to have a talk with Sarge when we get back to HQ. That won't be awkward at all. At least Greg cares about me, not like all those god-damned councillors.'_

Finally, they turned back to the conversation and Spike was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

~o~

"Bye guys! I'll see you tomorrow!" Spike waved to his teammates, hoping they wouldn't notice that he hadn't changed out of his uniform yet. Unlikely, considering they were SRU police officers but he had to try anyway. Wordy paused, half-in half-out of the door.

"What's wrong, Mike? And don't you dare tell me 'nothing'. You haven't said a word since we got back and you haven't changed yet."

Spike grimaced, "And I was hoping you guys wouldn't notice. I gotta talk to Sarge before I go but I didn't wanna do it with all you guys still here. It'll be awkward enough already without random members popping in unannounced."

Wordy's piercing gaze softened, "The boy got to you, didn't he? Remind you of anyone in particular?" Spike nodded but didn't elaborate. Wordy patted him on the back as he stood up, "You know the Sarge is only doing this because he cares about you. If you ever wanna talk, I'm here for you. Call me whenever."

"Thanks buddy. I'll remember that."

Wordy gave a little half wave as he left and Spike finally began to change out of his uniform.

~o~

"Hey, Mike. Have a seat. Do you have anything you want to tell me about? That boy remind you of someone?"

Spike smirked, "Yeah, me. You know I was pushed ahead a couple of grades in school, right?"

Greg nodded.

"Well, when I was a kid, everything school related came easily. Can you believe that I was actually caught trying to hack into the teacher's computer in grade 6 to make the test questions harder? But the thing is, I couldn't really get people. Not that I was unhappy or anything but I didn't have a lot of friends when I was younger because no-one could keep up with my brain. And you know what I was like when I was first recruited. Anyway, so the moving ahead helped out with the school stuff, but it didn't help with making friends. Kids don't really like it when a younger one shows them up in everything. For a couple of years, I was always the 'special' one. To be honest, it kinda made me feel like I was different in a bad way. The way you don't want to be. So I started telling people I was gifted because it made me feel like there was a good reason my classmates didn't really like me. You know, I never really had any close friends until I came to work here."

Greg nodded, beginning to understand, "That's why you spoke up in the van, isn't it?"

"Well, that, and because I know that if you're gifted, at least you're different in a good way."

Greg frowned at the slightly bitter tone in Spike's voice. "You're more than just a gifted techie to us. You know that right?"

Spike laughed, his mischievous grin lighting up his face. "Oh, I know. I'm your geek who in times of need can pull off a spectacular take down if I do say so myself."

Greg smiled and chuckled, "In the words of Ed, you're a geek with combat skills."

"Thanks for listening to me, Greg. It's been a long time since I had to think about being gifted over being special. The guy I am today is completely different from the kid I used to be."

"And we're glad of it. You're an asset to this team Mike. Now get out of here before I con you into doing paperwork."

Spike jumped up and backed away hurriedly, "Aye-aye Boss. See you tomorrow, eh?"

Greg waved him off, pretending to brandish paper files in his direction. Spike retreated down the hallway reliving memories of childhood and how similar they were to the boy's they saved today.


End file.
